Till Death Do We Part
by hells-angel1
Summary: The last battle the GW Pilots were in, they had lost. It was depressing to all of them. Especially Heero. His whole life revolved around fighting and saving space. He couldn't stand living and knowing he failed at the one thing he should have been able to


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

  
Till Death Do   
We Part

  
**I don't know when it really happened. In fact, none of us did. It just happened so quickly. We weren't able to do anything about it. I had always thought we would be together forever. But that had all changed one day. One horrifying day that sent me riveting into pain and despair. We had planned to be together all our lives. We were engaged in fact. But we were never able to see that day. It was the day before our wedding that this happened. It all started when Romafeller finally took over the universe. It was a sad day for us all. For Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and I.**

**   
But sometimes you just have to learn to let things go. But this was something I couldn't understand, couldn't let go. None of us could. We had worked so hard for a peaceful nation. But none of it did any good. Sure we over-powered them, but they had the colonies on their side. **

**   
We were all in Colony 192, where Quatre lived. He had invited us there to stay. He was the only one of us with a home left in the universe. The Sanc Kingdom was destroyed. And everyone else never really had a home. But as Heero stared into his cup of tea, I could tell something was bothering him. Then, like a lightning shock, it hit me. We were all here together. One last time as a group. Before we split apart. We had nothing left to live for. We had fought together for years. But, never thought that it would end up like this. We were torn apart from each other. Thrown around like puppets in a game. We had nothing left to live for. We gave our lives into protecting the colonies. None of it did any good. No matter how hard we tried, we never thought we'd end up loosing a battle that seemed so meaningless, yet, was the battle that decided the future of the universe.**

**   
I had seen fire in his eyes. But then that day that it died out, I felt as though someone had just stabbed a knife through my heart. And kept stabbing me. When we lost him, I knew I couldn't go on. If he went, I went. But it had all started when someone had given a false sense of hopethat laterwould crush us all. **

**   
Who'd ever thought that I would turn out to be a cold-hearted killer? Not my brother, Miliardo Peacecraft. And certainly not _him. But it was my fault we lost him. It was stupid decision I had made. I thought I would be saving him, not signing his death warrant. We had loved each other so much. He meant the world me. But it was one final daythat crumbled my world into pieces. Pieces that couldn't be picked up and put back together like a vase and super-glue. _**

**  
After the destruction, and all the wars had ceased, we planned to stay together. I mean, this was what we wanted right? Total pacifism? A world with no more wars and deaths? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. I was so stubborn. I refused to see reality. I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm here today, making the most important choice of my life. Naïve. That's what I was. Naïve. We all were. None of us saw what was going on. We refused to admit that we had been defeated and that we were now under the control of Romafeller. But Heero knew we had been defeated. He wasn't as naïve as the rest of us. He saw reality. He was able to see what was really going on. Not the false present we had created for ourselves. **

**  
That's one of the reasons why I had loved him so much. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. No matter how low things got, he always tried to see the bright side of things. That's why none of us saw what was coming. He tried so hard to keep us together. He always tried tojust do something. Anything. He was so unpredictable. We thought we knew him. We didn't. I didn't. But that day he had asked me to marry him, I thought that the world was getting better. That we were healing from the year-round wounds we had been suffering from. But that's not what happened. It was just a set-up. A set-up for one of the darkest days of my life**

**  
Marriage? Would marriage make life better? Or would marriage just screw our lives up even worse? None of that happened. Our lives stayed the same. We were going to stay together forever. All six of us: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and I: Relena. But none of us ever saw it coming. But one day, Duo got a call from Hildy, or whatever her name was. I never really paid much attention her. She was always prancing around like some little princess. She had no sense of the real world. But when Duo skipped out of Quatre's Colony to marry her, we all became furious. We all knew who she was, and who Duo thought she was. That we the last we had heard of Duo for a long time. Until that one fateful day when Quatre was with me when we found out the bad news**

**  
Quatre had said to me in tears. I was kneeling on the floor, Heero's lifeless body in my lap. I refused to cry. Heero wouldn't want me to. It was the day before we were supposed to get married. Heero and I. I was going to be Mrs. Heero Yuy. But what we hadn't expected was for Heero to commit suicide. He was the most down-to-earth of us all. He saw reality. He knew that none of us could live on without engaging in some kind of war. So he went up into the last war he would ever have to face. He fought life with death. And guess who won? Death. Death took my Heero from me. When I found Heero, he was lying on the wood floor. His eyes were glazed over. After a few pokes here and there Quatre and I decided that there was nothing we could do. We were already too late. It was that stupid line at the mall. If we hadn't been standing in it for and hour, then maybe, just maybe, I would have been able to stop Heero from killing himself**

**  
Now, I, Relena Peacecraft, have decided on one final measure. I was going to Heero. I had loved him so much. We had just made love a couple of hours before he killed himself. I never thought, I never knew. **

**  
-We were supposed to get married today- I thought to myself as I held the dagger above my heart. I knew what I had to do. Gripping onto it with both hands I rammed the sharpened object into my chest. The pain was nothing that I hadn't experienced before. I was so used to this kind of pain, I felt practically nothing as I stabbed myself in the heart. I was lying in the church floor, blood gushing out of my wound. I picked the church to kill myself in because that was where Heero and I were to have been married. I planned it all out so that I would be up in heaven with Heero by the time the wedding was supposed to have been over. As I was crossing over to my Heero, I figured that we would be married on the day we had planned. It just wouldn't be on Earth **

**  
Now Heero and I are up in heaven. He puts his arm around me. We are watching our funeral. Our bodies are being buried side by side. But our souls will stay together forever. The funeral ended. Heero and I had been married in heaven. On the day we had planned all along. We got married just as we had wanted to. But it just wasn't on Earth with our friends. I sighed with happiness. We were together again. I had died pregnant. So our children went with me. Now we were married. I had a child in heaven. We had one kid. A little boy by the name of Duo. We named him after Heero's best friend. He had three middle names. His full name was Duo Quatre Trowa Wufei Yuy. A little bit of all our friends was in him.**

  
We were in heaven. Literally. We had gotten married. Just as we planned. We had a kid too. Living in heaven waswell what can Heero and I say? It was heaven. But the Gundam Pilots were going to join us up there as well. In the future, we would all be together again. Heero, I: Relena, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and our son. Soonwe would all be together againtill death do we part

** A/N: I know I know. Kinda depressing. This is the only depressing thing I've written cause I mostly write happy endings. Please R/R. Join my mailing list by emailing hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Please R/R kk?**


End file.
